


Birds of a Feather

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Percival Graves worked hard to be in a position where he could pick and choose what jobs he did. When he keeps encountering a pair of brothers on jobs he finds himself striking up an unlikely friendship with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevermind_that_mushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermind_that_mushroom/gifts).



> Not beta read.  
> Don't own the characters, only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> Warning for some mild violence (a sort of fist fight), mentions of blood.
> 
> This was written for and inspired by the amazing nevermind_that_mushroom because they had a run of good luck and needed to celebrate so this is from them. Well done on everything you've achieved!

The building was quiet, eerily so. Percival padded through the lobby on silent feet. The guards he had anticipated in encountering were nowhere to be found. He crept through room after room filled with precious artefacts, paintings, sculptures. He ignored them all. He was only here for the map. A small noise in one of the side rooms drew his attention. Cautiously he peered round the door. The guards he had been expecting throughout the mansion were all bound and gagged behind a potted plant. The bindings looked almost pretty, definitely carefully and artfully placed. Almost like a caress. Percival could appreciate the touch but it put him on edge. Somebody may have beaten him to the map. He needed that map, he didn’t need the cash that came with the job but it was his reputation on the line. This was meant to be a complex job, multiple guards to avoid or eliminate if detected. However here he was, waltzing through the mansion and someone has already gift wrapped the guards for him. It didn’t bode well. Percival stopped in the doorway to the main office. It was a large room, mahogany panels on the walls, golden lining to most edges. The large desk had a comfortable looking chair behind it, plush crushed velvet a sharp contrast to the stainless steel arm rests. The whole room was a horrendous clash of styles, each rivalling for attention and cried out as the office of someone who had more money that taste. However what brought Percival up short was the stocky man eyeing him with distrust, wand clutched in a fist barely out of view behind his leg. Bright blue eyes followed him as he stood by the table. Most of his face was covered with a balaclava but the hostility pouring from him was almost palpable. Percival made a show of heading to the other side of the desk, hands visible at all times. He didn’t want to get into an altercation with the stranger if he didn’t have to. His own wand was tucked up his sleeve, easy to draw out at a moment’s notice. As he rounded the table the stranger tensed. That’s when he heard murmuring from behind the table. He peered over the edge, in the far corner another clad figure was crouched down and busy coaxing something into a bag. Percival couldn’t quite see what it was but he knew that his generous map donor had a reputation for hoarding the exotic and the illegal. A pair of blue eyes flashed up at him, strikingly similar to the broader man standing guard. Fingers waved at him cheerfully and a strand of almost ginger hair peeked out from below the balaclava. Percival found himself waving back with a small smile then he turned to the desk. It was quick work to fish out the map, neither of the two strange men seemed to even want to stop him. As he walked out of the room he turned back round. The more slender of the two had stood up, a ferret like creature wriggled into the bag before the man secured the clasp. Looking at them from a distance Percival would have guessed they were brothers. Same eyes, similar height though very differently built. One was broad, almost brawny while the other was lanky yet well built. They were a peculiar pair. The slender one waved cheerily at him and Percival was helpless to return in with a smirk of his own before he strode back down the hallway.

It was a small blessing that Percival could now afford to be picky with his jobs. He’d slowly worked his way up from small fry breaking and entering to being head hunted by various collectors who weren’t beyond turning to the wrong side of the law to complete their collection. Percival prided himself on being an ethical criminal. He always tried to avoid confrontations, injuring those who were in the way of his objective and he outright abhorred killing. Don’t get him wrong, he was more than capable of all that and had done it all, likely will do it all again. But he didn’t enjoy it. He’d had a job offer come in a few days ago. A museum curator wanted revenge on their previous employer by robbing them blind. They used to work in a zoo, specialising in the taxidermy exhibition. Obviously this person had parted ways with the zoo on a rather bitter note. Percival mulled over the job. It wasn’t difficult. Go in, liberate them of a few precious artefacts, the taxidermy of some rare creature and replace it with a similar looking common one. The guy had even been kind enough to supply the replacement animal. Percival eyed the pictures he’d taken on his last visit when he weighed up the job. It looked quite straight forward and he almost relished the novelty of it. He nodded to himself and set about planning.

He wasn’t ever overly concerned about his face being caught on camera or being recognised. Usually those who did catch a glimpse of him were obliviated and he could forget about any worries of being identified. He also had a certain flair for style, part of him really enjoyed looking nothing like a criminal with a pressed white shirt, waistcoat, form fitting suit trousers and long coat which flapped menacingly behind him. While nobody else had the pleasure of witnessing and remembering him in his outfit, he still did it for his own amusement. Actually, it wasn’t true that nobody saw him. Percival wasn’t sure why he didn’t obliviate the two from the map job – they were thieves much like himself so perhaps it was a sense of camaraderie. He chose to ignore his mind whispering about pretty blue eyes and cute finger twiddling waves.

As evening fell and the zoo closed Percival donned his coat and strode confidently down the street. He took a turn down alley at the back of the zoo and when he was confident nobody could see him, he apparated to the other side of the wall. Immediately he took to skulking through the shadows of the wall and buildings until he got to the museum part. The door swung open under his hand and he ducked inside with a small triumphant smile. The taxidermied fox was in a bag slung over his shoulder, ready to take its place instead of the more rare variant currently housed in the case. Percival strolled down the corridors lined with glass cabinets when his ears picked up soft voices.

“Hurry up.” one growled.

“Seriously Seus. They’re keeping them in suspension charms. Do you know what it could do to them? They’re endangered as is.”

“You said it was just the Glumbumble you wanted to liberate.” the man apparently called Seus grumbled.

“But these are occamy eggs.” The other whined petulantly.

“Just hurry up. Merlin knows why I put up with you.”

Percival stuck his head round the door and almost smiled. The two thieves from the map job were there again. The slender one was crouched in front of a small display, heedless of the broken glass around him. His facemask was pulled down, wand grasped between his teeth as he scooped egg after egg out of the case.

“Look, a Chinese Fireball.” That’s probably what he mumbled around his wand but it was difficult to tell. He began placing other eggs into his bag. His probable brother just sighed. Percival grinned.

“You know you really shouldn’t keep your wand in your mouth, it’s not very hygienic.” He announced his presence. Two heads whipped round, one set of wide eyes and another glared at him. Seus had his wand aimed at him immediately while the other man sheepishly took his wand from his mouth and waved.

“Hello. Again.” He said and stashed the egg he was cradling in his bag. Now that Percival could see his face clearly he was struck by the sharp cheekbones on the man.

“Hello.” He returned the wave.

“Get lost unless you want to be hexed. Why are you following us?” Percival looked at the wizard standing up. Probably the older brother, judging by how over protective he was.

“Honestly Seus. He’s just being polite.” The younger man chided.

“How many times do I have to tell you, no names when on jobs?” Seus glared at the crouched man. His glower was met with wide eyed innocence.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I’m Percival.”

“I don’t care. Bugger off.”

“Seus!” came a scandalised hiss from the floor. Percival took it as his cue to leave.

“Nice to meet you again Percy!” was hollered after him. Percival shook his head and tried not to laugh. After his little run in with the brothers – or Ginger Ninjas as he called them in his head – the rest of the job really was quite anticlimactic. Still, he got a good laugh out of the newspaper articles centred around the alleged fraud and discovery that the zoo had not only  misclassified the common fox but also the fact that the occamy and other eggs on display were papier-mâché replicas enchanted to look real. It earned him a nice bonus and even though half of it wasn’t his work.

It was only a few weeks later that Percival was on the subway minding his own business when a calamity sounded from the platform. He watched as a man in a blue coat hurtled into the carriage just as the doors were closing. His pursuers slammed the closed doors and waved but the tall man turned from them and looked down at his scarf. Which seemed to twitch. Percival looked at the dishevelled newcomer and recognition dawned on him. It was one of the thieves, the one with the cheekbones and waves. It would seem he was liberating something once again as his brother had called it. Percival stared at the twitching scarf, he couldn’t quite see through the hastily and somewhat sloppily cast concealment charm but he knew it definitely wasn’t a scarf. Those don’t move by themselves. Ever. He shuffled closer to the man trying to catch his breath.

“We really should stop meeting like this.” he greeted with a smirk. The man spun round and almost stumbled as though a great weight had him off balance. Percival’s curiosity about the scarf grew.

“Percy!” the man’s flush deepened to a pleasing crimson.

“Hello. Your scarf seems to have a mind of its own.” the man looked down and swallowed thickly. His hands twitched towards his pocket where his wand presumably was. He cast worried eyes round and shuffled backwards.

“May I?” Percival raised a questioning hand and at the hesitant nod he silently strengthened the charm. The twitching stopped. “Dare I ask?”

The younger man shook his head then lent closer to Percival who was surprised to note he was the shorter of the two.

“Runespoor.” was whispered in his ear. It was Percival’s turn to take a startled step back. He looked at the scarf again, or rather, it was a seven foot snake disguised as a scarf wrapped around the man’s neck.

“Really?” he asked. “I feel like I want to know more but nothing more at the same time. You’re a smuggler?”

The horrified shaking of his head was not what Percival expected. He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, sort of actually? More the Robin Hood of creatures? I smuggle from smugglers?” it was phrased as more of a question. The next station slowed outside and Newt hopped off, Percival followed without another thought. They hurried up the stairs and started doubling back towards their original starting point.

“Where are we headed, Mr…um..?” Percival grabbed the wizard by the elbow to stop him.

“Newt. I was going to drop my scarf off at the cleaners.” he replied unblinking, a hand absentmindedly running up and down the hidden creature.

“May I accompany you?” Percival asked, falling into step beside Newt.

“I don’t think Theseus will be happy to see you. He was quite angry last time.”

“He’s a big boy, he can deal I’m sure. Tell me about the cleaners.”

Newt launched into a thinly veiled explanation of how he and his brother dealt with the animals they stole. The dragon egg from a few weeks back was looking to hatch any day now and the occamy chick had settled in wonderfully with the others in the nest. Percival found himself hooked. They approached a somewhat rundown building which Newt let them into, explaining how he set habitats up. It was utterly enchanting.

“Newt?” Percival interrupted him just outside the door. “May I take you out for a coffee when you’re free?”

A pleased flush dusted Newt’s cheeks. Before he could reply the door was flung open and a livid Theseus yanked his brother in.

“No you may not.” he snarled and slammed the door shut in Percival’s face who just stood there stunned. He could hear a hushed argument from the other side of the door before it opened again. Newt peered out from behind with a shy smile. Theseus threw his hands in the air and stalked off.

“Would you like to come in, Percy?” he stepped through the door with an answering smile. The apartment was small and cramped. The evidence of a high volume of creatures moved through the apartment was easy to see. Various bowls, ointments and medicines as well as bedding and various implements Percival couldn’t even fathom the use of cluttered the space. However no animals were in sight. Newt was lifting his scarf from around his neck and removed the concealment charm. The runespoor writhed angrily in his hands, two of its heads hissed angrily at the third which sported numerous bite wounds. With deft hands Newt separated the heads and manoeuvred the giant snake onto the table. Theseus took that moment to storm back into the room with a thunderous look on his face. That was all the distraction Newt needed to lose his grip on the third head. It reared up and bared its fangs, ready sink the poisonous barbs into the unsuspecting man’s hands. Without thinking Percival grabbed it round the throat, fangs just missing Newt’s hand. Silence hung in the air as the brothers looked at him. Newt’s fingers gently took the third head from his fingers while Theseus looked at them perhaps a spot less angry.

“I see you have your uses.” He grit out. Percival just gave him a tight lipped smile.

“Seus, please. He’s only helping. I almost revealed the runespoor on the subway. It Percy hadn’t been there I may have had a lot of obliviations to perform and we’d have to move. Again.”

“Whatever. If you’re going for a coffee then I’m coming too.”

Newt sighed and looked at Percival.

“Sure, the more the merrier.” Percival bowed to Theseus’ wishes with easy grace. Newt dealt with the runespoor’s injuries with practiced motions and then lifted the snake back round his neck before he left the room with it. Theseus leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and stared at Percival.

“To make it clear. I don’t like you. I don’t trust you. I don’t care if Newt does. I’m older so I know better.”

“Of course.” Percival tried not to laugh at the posturing. “I kind of figured you’d be a package deal.”

Newt quickly reappeared from the room without the runespoor wrapped round his neck. Percival tried to glance into the room behind him out of curiosity but it was disappointingly empty. He did however get another hostile glare from Theseus.

“So, coffee?” Newt smiled innocently and made his way towards the kitchen.

“Here?” Theseus spluttered and for a moment forgot about his big man routine.

“Why not?”

“I don’t want him here. I told you. We’re going out.”

“Wonderful.” Newt smiled as though he’d just been handed a gift basket full of kittens. “You can pay then.”

Percival could barely hold in the laugh at Theseus’ expression and how skilfully Newt had manoeuvred him into a corner. The glare was back at full power again and Percival just smirked. They traipsed back out of the apartment, the older brother fuming quietly. He’s shouldered between Newt and Percival which resulted in a short scuffle between the brothers, each nudging the other’s shoulder in a silent argument. Percival for his part was just entertained by their antics and let them get on with it. They reached a small coffee shop that looked like it had sunk into the walls of the building, windows were steamed over and it looked mostly empty. Theseus ushered Newt in then stepped through the door after him though not before shooting another glare at Percival for good measure. Orders given at the counter to a cheerful witch they settled round a small table. It was quite amusing in a way, the tables were small, obviously made to engineer a sense of intimacy between the patrons of the shop but when three grown men huddled around it, knees bumping into each other under it, it was just a little ridiculous. Still, they managed to make it work. An awkward silence descended onto them. Theseus continued to stare at Percival with barely filtered disgust, Newt stared at the table and fidgeted with his sleeve while Percival stared between the brothers.

“So….” Percival began.

“No.” Theseus cut in immediately. Newt looked up at them at that with a small frown.

“No?” Percival probed.

“No, you cannot get to know Newt better. He doesn’t want to know you. He’s just too polite to know how to say no. So I’m doing it for him.” Theseus jumped with a grunt as he finished talking. Newt looked far to innocent and their legs were close enough for Percival to have felt the jerk as Newt kicked his brother in the shin.

“Ignore him Percy.” Newt smiles gently, “He just thinks he knows everything. Tell me, have you been in the business for long?”

Percival glanced round but the shop was mostly empty and nobody seemed to be listening in.

“Long enough.” he admitted. “I trained as an auror but it was all about politics in the end, quite disillusioning. It was all about who knew who and nepotism not about ensuring that those who deserved it got their comeuppance. What about you?”

“Mum was a hippogriff fanatic and breeder. She also helped rehabilitate any, well, how do I put this delicately? Any lost or misplaced creature that just so happened to come her way. We started off by being couriers for her and it kind of went from there.” Newt smiled at the memories. A huff from Theseus drew their attention.

“I still remember your first time.” He actually smiled at Newt then. “You were quaking almost as much as the leaves of the bowtruckle hiding under your collar. You were what, 12?”

“Eleven actually. Two weeks after my birthday.” His brother corrected him. Percival let out a low whistle.

“You sure did start young.”

“By the age of 13 he had a nundu sleeping at the foot of his bed while it recovered. Wouldn’t let anyone else close to him. Made him fearless and that’s why he needs me. I keep him out of the worst of the trouble.” Theseus seemed to suddenly realise he had said too much and went back to scowling though it didn’t quite have the same effect any more. His brother seemed to know it too judging by the small smile that graced his lips.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve ever met a nundu tamer in all my life. Never thought I’d find one this handsome at that.” Percival grinned at the flush that spread across Newt’s freckled cheeks.

“Oi!” Theseus warned with a growl. Percival chuckled and held his hands up to proclaim his innocence.

“I didn’t think thieves were usually quite so dapper myself.” Newt piped up. His brother looked betrayed at the proclamation. Their drinks arrived at that precise moment so any retort had to be held until the waitress moved away and by then the moment was gone. Percival eyed the drinks with mild distrust. He’d ordered a simple long black coffee but the foam on the top was stylised so the picture of a kneazel staring up at him. He cast a glance towards the brothers’ drinks. Newt had a cup that was towered high with whipped cream and drizzled in caramel syrup while Theseus had a mug of plain tea steaming away in front of him. On second glance the steam was taking up the shape of pixies dancing and swirling around over the mug. Percival shook his head, he’d never been fond of food magic but perhaps he won’t be so averse to it from now on.

“So you almost became an auror?” Theseus’ smile was more of a grimace. Perhaps Newt had kicked him again but more subtly this time.

“Nothing almost about it. I was one for a good few years. What would you have been if you hadn’t gotten into this whole Robin Hood shtick?”

“Probably an auror.” Theseus admitted begrudgingly. Percival raised a delighted eyebrow at that then turned to Newt who had taken a sip of his drink and was battling the most adorable cream moustache Percival ever had the joy of witnessing. As he noticed the other two wizards staring at him Newt flushed and wiped his lips with a small cough.

“Newt? What would you have been?” Percival asked kindly. Newt glanced at his brother as though seeking permission before mumbling something towards the table. “You don’t have to tell me Newt. I was just trying to make conversation.” Percival backpedalled frantically while Theseus looked on amused.

“I said,” Newt cleared his throat and looked up through his lashes, “I would have like to be a ballet dancer.”

Percival swallowed as he tried to process that information, it was definitely not what he was expecting. He resisted the urge to look at the older brother to see if this was some kind of joke. Newt’s cheeks were flaming red and he was staring at the table again.

“That. I can actually see you doing that.” Is what Percival finally settled on saying. Newt peered up at him again with a soft smile.

“He’d be amazing at it too. There was one time we had to handle an erumpent in heat. Newt’s dancing convinced her to elope with us rather than stay in her dingy cage.” There was no small amount of pride in Theseus’ voice as he beamed at his brother.

“That was just the once Seus.” Newt muttered and picked up his mug again. The rest of the afternoon went by in a very pleasant haze. Percival found himself enjoying the brothers’ company, Theseus had eventually given up the pretence of being the hardass big brother in favour of goofing around. They got into a friendly rivalry of wandless table football with a rolled up napkin. It was all great until Newt silently cast a cooling charm on it and sent it sailing down between the buttons of Theseus’ shirt much to the other’s undignified squeal.

It became a semi regular occurrence from then on that if Percival was in the area he would pop in to see the brothers. Sometimes one or the other would be out but it made no difference. If Newt was out Percival and Theseus would usually end up practice duelling good naturedly then repairing the apartment. However if Theseus was the one on an errand then initially Newt would show Percival all the creatures in their care. Then one sunny afternoon he’d looked up from where he was leaning over a desk and smiled at Percival. It was a captivating sight and Percival found himself migrating towards the taller man, crowding him against the table. The soft kiss that was pressed against his lips was cut short by the clearing of a throat in the doorway. They sprang apart as though burned and stared guiltily at Theseus, face equally flushed.

“Lock the damn door Newt.” Was all his brother grumbled and stomped away. The embarrassed laugh that erupted from Newt broke the tension and they shyly looked at each other.

“So….”Newt trailed off.

“Shall we lock the door?” Percival got a delighted giggle in return and the door clicked shut behind him with a flick of wandless magic.

The job that came up was fairly easy as far as Percival was concerned. This time it was an heiress who asked for her pet appaloosa puffskein to be returned after it had been stolen and a ransom demanded. When Percival first read the description he worried that he was going to have to ask Newt back for the creature but the copy of the ransom note eased his fears. The brothers weren’t the kind to demand money for the return of a creature they had freed. Newt sullenly maintained that they liberated the creatures rather than stole them. Percival wasn’t going to argue with him on semantics.

The location of the idiots who stole the puffskein wasn’t hard to find. It was an old abandoned house that had been boarded up to keep the undesirables out, not that it did a lot of good when it came to those who could apparate on a whim. Percival cast a lumos charm as soon as he was in the building. He disposed of the criminals in his usual fashion. Quick, efficient and non-lethal. Just the way he liked it. The puffskein was stuffed into a wooden box with air holes hastily poked into it. Percival crouched down and began to pry the box open. As soon as his fingers were in the opening of the box sharp teeth sank into his finger. He yanked his hand away with a muttered curse and looked around.

“Should have known we’d find you here.” Theseus’ voice cut through the silence. Newt was standing next to him, usual balaclava pulled down to expose his whole face. Percival sucked on his bleeding finger and frowned at them. Newt moved through the room with a hand held out.

“Let me have a look at that.” Percival grumbled but pulled the injured digit from his mouth and watched as Newt tapped it with his wand. The bleeding stopped and a slow tingle spread over where the wounds had been.

“There, all better.” Newt proclaimed with a smile.

“Shouldn’t you kiss it better too?” Theseus groused and wandered round the room. He nudged a few of the puffskein’s kidnappers and muttered the odd charm to tighten bindings. Percival recognised the artful work from the first time he’d encountered the brothers.

“And who have we here?” Newt reached for the box carefully. Percival wanted to warn him of the puffskein but Newt was already elbow deep in the box and pulling out a snarling ball of fluff.

“Aren’t you just adorable? So angry too. I would be angry in your place though. It’s okay.” Newt cooed delightedly. His eyes flicked up to Percival for a moment. “You can’t take him. She can’t even recognise the creature. What kind of care do you think he’s getting?”

Percival was torn. He hadn’t failed a job in so long and he really didn’t want to break his record. However Newt was cooing over the most ferociously growling explosion of a hairy ball and asking him (really he was telling Percival what he could and couldn’t do but he would let it slide for Newt). Also, he really didn’t want to touch that blasted fur pile again. He liked his fingers a bit too much for that.

“You could always tell her that her beloved pet was murdered.” Theseus offered from behind them.

“She’ll demand the body.” Percival shook his head dejected however Newt perked up.

“I believe I have just the thing. This isn’t exactly an exotically coloured fanged puffskein, I think I have a similar one in storage.”

Percival stared at Newt questioningly. Surely Newt wasn’t suggesting killing another puffskein to save the one he was currently coddling.

“Don’t look so horrified Percy. It’s already dead, she was part of an irresponsible breeding program for fanged fur garments. I was going to study their anatomy but I think it will go to a better cause this way.” Newt shrugged. With that he stood and the puffskein was sequestered into a pocket without further discussion. Percival shrugged and followed the brothers out of the building. Once out Theseus set up a time delayed call for help from MACUSA so the kidnappers could be dealt with the legal way.

That was how Percival found himself the following day with a puffskein body in a box looking as morose as possible while the heiress wailed about her beloved pet’s death. She clung to his shoulders and wept into his neck, sharp fingernails digging into his neck where she clutched onto him. He extracted himself from her grasp and made a hasty retreat once an envelope stuff full of cash had been slid into his pocket. Of course he should have known his luck would run out sooner rather than later.

It was dark in the mansion, the couple who usually lived in it were away on holiday and had left the care and upkeep to their neighbour who also had to feed their various pets. They’d also very considerately left the window in the kitchen open so Percival could simply shimmy through and not break any of the wards and spells. Finding the display cabinet was far too easy, the necklace glimmering in the low light from his wand. He was working through the numerous wards and charms to quietly liberate (he blamed Newt for the introduction of that word into his everyday vocabulary) when a voice behind him stilled his hands.

“Mr. Graves, you are under arrest. Please drop your wand and turn with your hands in the air.”

Percival turned, wand left on top of the cabinet. His hands were raised to his head. Seraphina Picquery stalked out of the shadows. She was the current Director of Magical Security and rumoured to be in line to be the next President of MACUSA. She had just finished her auror training when he had started and was a formidable training partner.

“Percival,” she said, her voice had a tint of sadness, “what happened to you? You showed such promise.”

“I wasn’t cut out for politics.” he replied simply, shrugging best he could in his predicament.

“I’m going to need you to come in with me. You are a very much wanted man.” Percival eyed her and her partner. If it were just her he had to worry about then perhaps he could get away mostly unscathed. But her partner looked like they were more than capable as well and two competent wizards against one without a wand was a little unfair. The nameless partner produced a pair of handcuffs and Percival took a step back. Seraphina’s wand came up to point at him.

“Not another step.” she warned.

“Did you know, a hellhound, even as a puppy, can track down its prey from three cities over?” a new voice cut in. Seraphina swung her wand towards the newcomer.

“Who are you?”

“I really wouldn’t point that thing like that if I were you.” Percival closed his eyes and hoped against all odds that it wasn’t Newt’s voice he was hearing.

“Show yourself.” Seraphina demanded. Newt melted from the shadows next to Percival. Next to him was a large dog with glowing red eyes. And if Percival wasn’t mistaken it had a cone round its neck. It stared at him then at Seraphina and growled.

“Who are you?” Seraphina demanded again.

“You’re terribly rude.” Newt sounded haughty but carried on with is one sided conversation, completely ignoring the woman. “Hellhounds are rather intelligent and just have a terrible reputation you know. Wonderfully obedient but vicious when feeling threatened. You wouldn’t want to threaten Kevin here, would you?”

“Are you threatening me?” Seraphina’s wand never wavered.

“Threatening you? Good heavens no!” Newt sounded appalled. “I’m merely educating you about hellhounds. If I were threatening you then I would tell you to leave now and Kevin here won’t hunt you down and use you as a chew toy. Forget about all that’s happened tonight, forget Percy even existed and Kevin will forget about you too.”

Silence hung in the air as the aurors stared at Newt.

“Ah.” Newt smiled under his balaclava and walked to the display case. With casual ease one gloved hand punched through that glass and he delicately plucked the necklace from its display. It disappeared into a pocket after Kevin had given it a cursory sniff.

“Well, it was lovely to meet you. But we really must get going now. Come on Percy.” Newt pulled at his elbow and turned his back on the aurors. “Remember what I told you about hellhounds, spread the word, educate people.” Newt shot over his shoulder before leaving the room. Once out of sight he sped up his steps and they were out of the mansion at al almost run. Kevin kept up with them in easy lopes, cone bouncing off the ground every couple of steps. In the garden Newt stopped and grabbed Kevin’s collar with one hand while the other kept a firm grip on Percival’s elbow. Before they apparated away Percival could have sworn he saw Theseus’ shadow prowling along the garden wall.

They were back at the brothers’ apartment a moment later. Another crack signalled Theseus’ arrival. Percival looked at them slightly sheepishly.

“Thanks for that.” He said.

“You idiot.” Theseus’ palm connected with the back of his head as he walked by.

“You just had us worried.” Newt placated Percival, his hands fidgeting with the cone on the hellhound. It came off with a click and Kevin bounded off through the apartment.

“Newest liberation mission a success?”

“Who? Kevin? No. We’ve had him a few months now, poor thing was mite infested and wouldn’t stop chewing himself raw. Hence the cone. He’s a real softy actually. Runt of the litter and all that so now he thinks he’s a lapdog. Sleeps on Theseus’ bed with him.” Newt smiled after the beast fondly.

“Of course.” Percival nodded along dumbly. “Listen, thanks for your help and all that. But why were you there?”

“Oh. I’d heard a rumour that they had left their creatures to fend for themselves at the mansion so wanted to check it out. But the neighbour is taking good care of them.”

“So why bring Kevin?”

“He needed a walk.”

Newt patted him on the shoulder and dropped the necklace into Percival’s pocket. He pulled his balaclava off and ruffled his hair into a mess. It was endearing enough to have Percival pulling him in for a kiss. The scrunched up balaclava that bounced off his back made him laugh and break off the kiss. Theseus frowned at them from the doorway, Kevin slumped by his feet with tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“You have a room for this very reason Newt.”

His brother stuck his tongue out at him and wordlessly pulled Percival into the bedroom.

The weeks passed by quietly. Percival delivered the necklace and got enough money for it that he could afford to lay low for a little while. Maybe another few jobs and he could retire completely. Seraphina hadn’t hounded him and he saw no tail when he was out and about. It seemed that Newt’s educational talk had struck a chord with them. Percival was half asleep, comfortably warm in his bed, the darkness pressing down on him as a soothing weight. Suddenly bright silver light flooded in.

“Hurry.” The silver light said. Percival squinted at it and cursed. It was patronus he’d never seen before. Some kind of hulking mastiff if he wasn’t mistaken.

“Percival, please. They ambushed us. It’s Newt.” Theseus’ voice rang through his bedroom, panic tinging the edges with a hysterical note. “We’ll be at the hospital. Hurry.”

Never in his life had Percival got ready quicker. If Newt was in hospital then something had gone seriously wrong. In under a minute he was dressed presentably, his hair was a mild mess but he needed to get to Newt and his brother. As soon as he thought of the hospital he felt the familiar twisting pull of apparating. He materialised in the lobby where it was seemingly quiet. A quick stop at the nurses’ station had him pointed in the right direction. He could hear Theseus before he could see him.

“You need to get him to wake up. I’ll pay you. How does 50 thousand sound? No? Hundred thousand? Tell you what, a million. I could get you two? I can make it three million and a have an entire hospital wing built in your name if you get him to wake up in the next ten minutes. He needs to wake up. Please.” Percival’s heart sped up, Theseus sounded dangerously close to begging. He rounded the corner to see the older brother stood with teary eyes clutching at the lapels of a stern looking healer.

“I’m sorry Mr…” the doctor began.

“Theseus.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Theseus. But it isn’t a matter of money for your brother. It’s a matter of time now. And I don’t know how to say this but it’s not looking good.”

Percival reached them then and he pulled Theseus round, away from the healer with a tight smile. The choked off cry from Theseus was enough to pull his attention to his friend.

“Tell me what happened.” he prompted. Theseus let him go and wiped furiously at his eyes.

“They set us up. Laid a trail of fake information to lure us in. Newt took the brunt of the hexes and I couldn’t protect him. There were about ten of them. Caught us by surprise, surrounded us. Newt went down hard. I barely managed to get us here.” The tears were flowing thick and fast now, his voice breaking as he spoke. Percival pulled him in close, offering what comfort he could.

“I couldn’t protect him.” Theseus cried into his shoulder. Percival heard enough of what the healer had said to know that there wasn’t a lot of hope. He could feel his eyes burning and throat closing in at the thought of losing Newt. Of never seeing his wide, lopsided smile again. Or the twinkle in his eye as he found something new to admire about some creature. Not to mention never feeling his warm breath on the back of his neck when he woke up in the morning. Percival had found himself an increasingly frequent overnight visitor at the brothers’ apartment. In that moment he decided that when (“if” his treacherous mind whispered) Newt woke up he’d offer the brothers a place at his. It was pointless for them to pay rent on a dingy apartment when they could enjoy more space in a better part of town free of charge. And their creature would have more space to run around too. It was a nice image to hold onto. If only Newt would wake up.

They stood in the corridor, waiting for news on Newt’s conditions. Healers hurried by, floating trays of potions in front of them. Theseus never moved far from Percival.

“You know,” Theseus began, “I never really gave you my blessing.”

“I needed it?” Percival asked.

“Newt’s my baby brother. But you’re good for him. I never really did hate you. In fact, I consider you a friend. A good one at that.” Theseus mumbled towards the floor, suddenly looking so much like his brother that it made Percival do a double take.

“I’m quite fond of you as well jackass.” Percival smiled. Theseus gave a watery huff and gently shoved Percival with his shoulder. A healer came up to them, interrupting any further conversation.

“We’ve done all we can for him Mr. Theseus.” the healer said with a sad smile.

“Can we see him?”

“Just be mindful of the equipment around him.”

They all but barged into the room to see Newt. He was laid out on the bed, arms over white covers as though he were asleep. Except there was an oxygen mask over his face, bruises lined his arms and a diagnostic spell floated next to the bed keeping track of his heart beat. While he was no healer even Percival could tell that the rate was far too slow. Theseus sank into the lone chair next to the bed and gripped his brother’s hand tightly in his. He stared up at Percival with a lost look in his eyes, silently begging him for help. For his part Percival could only stand by them and place a hand of support on Theseus’ shoulder.

Each day that passed visibly wore away at Theseus. He fervent whispers to Newt grew more desperate, the wild promises of when he woke more grand and beyond believable. The sad gazes of the healers as they passed through the room hurt almost as much as seeing Newt unmoving in the bed. Where he was once a vibrant splash of movement and colour now instead he was a fading ghost lost in the sea of white that was his bed. The only thing that gave away the life in him was the slowing heart beat traced out by the diagnostic spell. Each day the beats came slower and each day Theseus alternately begged and raged for his brother to come back to him while Percival stood by and silently pleaded to see Newt’s eyes open once more. Five days passed when a healer came in to see them.

“Mr. Theseus.” she began. Theseus looked up at her briefly before his eyes slid back to Newt’s unmoving form, his cold fingers held in Theseus’ hands, fingers pressed against his lips.

“Mr. Theseus, sir,” the healer began again, “I wanted to talk to you about what happens next. It’s been five days and the only change is his heart is slowing down. I think we should start thinking and talking about what is likely to be the very near future.”

“No.” Theseus’s voice was quiet, full of pain, anger and denial.

“Perhaps you’d like to take him home for his last few days. We don’t know if he can hear but he might on some level be more comfortable in a familiar environment. And you can spend as much time with him to say goodbye as you want to. There are no visiting hours in the home after all.”

“Why won’t you wake him up?” Theseus accused, denial thick in his voice.

“We tried. We’ve done everything we could but some things even magic can’t work on.” The soft, sad tone cut deep into Percival’s heart. He wasn’t a stranger to death but he’d never been close to his parents so their death had left him mostly unscathed. This though, they were talking about his precious Newt’s last few days. He felt the world closing in round him.

“Surely there’s something else you can do.” Theseus pleaded.

“We don’t know what curses he was hit with. We’ve undone what damage we could but some of these hexes are beyond our recognition. Probably foreign and twisted with dark intent. We’ve done what we can. I’m sorry it wasn’t enough. You’ve now got to start thinking about the future. Make him as comfortable as possible while he’s still with us. Have you ever spoken about funerals and particular wishes?”

Theseus broke. He let out a roar of desperation and launched himself from the chair. Only Percival’s grip dragged him round into a hug rather than letting him rage and do who know what to the room. His sobs wracked his body as he clutched onto Percival’s shirt. For his part Percival looked at the healer with watery eyes and nodded. He whispered apologies into Theseus’ hair and turned them away from the door and any prying eyes. Once Theseus had calmed somewhat Percival sought his permission to start the process of moving Newt home. By the afternoon Newt was settled into his own bed, dark blue sheets contrasting painfully with his pale skin. Theseus cast warming charms on the bed in a futile effort to bring some heat into his cold hands, a poor mimicry of the life they knew was ebbing away in front of their eyes. Once they’d done all they could Theseus took one look at his brother and fled the room with tears in his eyes once more. Percival settled in the chair next to the bed and took a limp hand between his and bowed his head. There was nothing more to do, except make Newt as comfortable as possible just like the healer had said.

The door creaked open and Theseus stuck his head in, eyes puffy and red rimmed. A snuffling sound came from his feet and the door was wrenched from his grasp. Kevin burst into the room and sailed onto the bed, landing next to Newt with a huffed bark. He snuffled against Newt, poking and pawing at him while Theseus tried to get him off the bed. Kevin refused to budge until he was satisfied with giving Newt a final lick to the cheek. Then he turned his red eyes to Theseus and growled. The man immediately stepped back as though he’d been slapped. Kevin growled low again and prowled down the bed.

“He’s never done that before.” Theseus’ eyes were wide with worry. “I don’t actually know what to do. Spells don’t work the same way on hellhounds.”

He ducked as Kevin launched himself off the bed. Instead of going for him though Kevin hurled himself at the window and before either man could react the hellhound was shaking loose glass off himself on the window ledge and loping off into the big wide world. Theseus tried to call him back to no avail. Kevin was gone.

They took turns sitting with Newt, sometimes talking to him and sometimes just being there with him. The diagnostic spell the healer had set up showed his heart rate dropping even lower with each passing hour. Slowly his breaths became slower, shallower showing signs of each inhale being a laboured task. It was Percival’s turn to sit with Newt through the night when there was a whine at the apartment door. In the half light from the streets outside Percival could see Theseus stumble towards the door when the frantic knocking started up along with a ferocious growl. The older brother swung the door open and a stranger almost fell in through the door. Kevin had his teeth sunk into a leg and the stranger looked half mauled to death.

“Who the fuck are you?” Theseus grit out. “Kevin, stop that.” he added as an almost afterthought. Immediately Kevin let go of the leg but kept up the low growl.

“I’m so sorry. Call your beast off and I’ll do anything you want.” The stranger begged. Percival moved to the door to see better. He knew the exact moment recognition dawned on Theseus’ face and was helpless to watch the fist connect with the stranger’s face.

“You sick fuck!” Theseus howled. “What did you do to him?” he continued to rain down hits on the man until Percival interrupted.

“Is he one of the group who ambushed you?”

Theseus nodded, fresh tears of anger threatening to spill over his cheeks. His friend nodded then grabbed a fistful of the stranger’s shirt and hauled them off the ground.

“Get talking. What curses did you use?”

The stranger babbled through the bruises but it made no sense. Kevin growled by their feet.

“Okay,” Percival cut off the man, “here’s how it’s going to go. You’ve got 12 hours to find the counter hexes, healing charms, break any curses or whatever else you’ve done to him. Kevin here will keep you company to make sure you don’t stray from your task. If you don’t manage then you will be Kevin’s next meal. And let your friends know that he has their scent now, so we’ll be coming for them.” With that he dropped the snivelling man back onto the floor and pushed him out the door. Kevin obediently followed. Once the door was shut Percival turned to Theseus.

“He just has to hold on for 12 more hours.” Theseus nodded not trusting his voice in that moment. The desperate seed of hope had been sown in is chest and he didn’t know if he wanted to nurture it or rip it out before it could take root.

It was only ten hours later when there was a knock on their door. Percival opened it and winced. The man from the previous night looked harrowed, filthy and bruised. He looked bad in the half light of the night but now in full daylight he looked awful. He was clutching the doorframe, eyes blood shot and limping heavily.

“Please. Call him off. I have it.” he begged. Percival tried to keep his emotions in check.

“What do you have?”

“A vial of phoenix tears.” Theseus shoved Percival out of the way, palm out stretched.

“Give it. Now.” he sounded breathless, hands shaking as a small vial was placed in his palm. Theseus disappeared into Newt’s room immediately while Percival eyed the man in front of him with mild disgust.

“Please. Call off your hound. I’ve even spread word amongst my contacts. You shouldn’t have anyone bothering you ever again. I’m sorry for what we’d done. Please. We didn’t realise. We didn’t mean to.”

“Didn’t you? So you didn’t want to kill those two who were a thorn in your side.” Disdain dripped from Percival’s lips.

“No. Well. We did. But we didn’t realise who they were. We still don’t but obviously they’re important. Please. Just call off your hellhound. Please.” The man was whispering by now. Percival grimaced and with one swift move obliviated the man so he’d no longer remember their faces but could remember all that had happened. As he pushed the man out the door he whispered in his ear.

“Tell your friends that we’re coming.”

The door sings shut and Kevin trots behind him to Newt’s room. Theseus was putting the now empty vial on the bedside table and he sat on the bed clutching at Newt’s lax hand. Percival took the other side of the bed. He didn’t know how long phoenix tears took to work, if they even worked. He probably should have kept the man captive until they were sure Newt was on the way to making a full recovery but he hadn’t been thinking straight. Kevin hopped up onto the bed and after one sniff of the air he curled up at the foot of the bed. Tense silence filled the room. Neither Theseus nor Percival dared look away from Newt in fear that they missed something. The diagnostic spell next to the bed traced a stronger heartbeat. As minutes passed the pattern of beeps became an insistent noise, each breath Newt took seemed to be more steady and easier. Percival really hoped it wasn’t just wishful thinking twisting his perceptions. When Newt slipped a hand from Theseus’ grip to swipe at the oxygen mask with a frown, eyes still closed his brother gave a watery laugh. Percival bent his head and closed his eyes in relief so he missed Newt opening his eyes.

“Seus?” he croaked.

“Yes little brother? I’m here.” Theseus threw himself onto the bed, to lay next to Newt, cuddling him tight.

“I think my breakfast’s going to say hello.” Immediately Theseus was scrambling out of the way as Newt rolled to the side of the bed. He held Newt’s hair out of his eyes as the younger brother dry heaved. Percival rubbed his back in sympathy and helped tuck him back under the covers when he was done.

Kevin had taken one look at the scene and sat by the door with a whine. Colour slowly leached back into Newt’s cheeks and his hands grew warmer. He looked between the two men on either side of his bed with a small frown.

“I’m not sure what happened but you both look like shit so I’m guessing it wasn’t good.”

The sudden bark of laugh that erupted from Theseus made them jump. He ruffled Newt’s hair fondly.

“No, it wasn’t good. I’m glad you’re back little brother.”

“I never went anywhere.” Newt pouted.  Theseus pushed off the bed with a vicious smile.

“Percival, look after Newt. I have business to attend to. Kevin, come.”

Percival carefully sat on the bed and pulled Newt against him.

“Where are you going?” Newt asked sleepily. A maliciously feral grin lit up Theseus’ face.

“Kevin and I are going hunting.”


End file.
